Mother Russia
by Dire Russia
Summary: Russia considers himself 'Mother Russia'. But, when he decided to adopt three boys, the expression is taken quite literally. Rated T for some vulgar language and alchohal consumption. One-shot


_**Story:** Mother Russia  
**Author: **Dire Russia  
**Summary: **Russia has always considered himself 'The Motherland', but when he finds and adopts three children, the expression is taken quite literally.  
**Genre: **Family/Humor  
**Rating:** T, For some vulgar language, and alchohal consumption.  
~~~~_

_Russia trecked through the snow. _His boss had told him to go out hunting, he had no idea why. He hefted the musket on his shoulder, and sheilded the snow from his eyes with his mitted hand. It wasn't much help. "Why hunting? When I could just go to the store?" Russia mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf.

Russia was about to move on when he heard something. Snow crunching under something's feet. He whipped around, the musket in hand. But, nothing was there. He crept over the the source of the sound, he expected to see a deer. But, instead, he saw a boy.

The boy was about eight or nine, he was dressed in rags, his brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail, his green eyes gleamed with defiance, and he was fairly tall. And Russia's musket was pointed strait at the boy's head. The boy didn't look the least bit afraid.

Instead, the boy seemed to examine Russia with a sort of amusment. "Well?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarce. "Are you going to shoot me? Or not?"

Russia was stunned by the question, and lowered the musket to the ground. "N-no! Why would I do that?" he stuttered. Wait, The Russian Federation, just stuttered?

The boy grinned. "To scared? Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm dying, and so are my brothers. You would be doing me a _huge_ favor Mr." he said.

Russia stared at the boy. _Brothers?_

"Take me to them." Russia said.

The boy shrugged, then nodded. "Alright Mr. Follow me." he said, and escorted Russia to a small bush, which was now a wooden skeleton. Behind sat two boys, both blonde, and skinny as sticks. Both of them looked up and saw the boy and Russia. One squeaked, and started to tremble. the other, hugged the boy and glanced worringly at the first boy. "Toris? Who's this?" he asked shakily, and jerked his head toward Russia.

'Toris' glanced at Russia. "He's a man I met in the woods. Sorry I didn't get any food. But, I-I think that he'd kill us." Toris said, and let out a sigh.

The first boy glanced at Russia. "Y-you would do that?" he asked, he sounded almost eagar.

Russia winced. "Wait, I never said _that," _Russia protested, then turned to 'Toris'. "Who are you?"

The boy straitened up. "The Grand Duchy of Lithuania." he said proudly, and pounded his chest, then broke into a fit of coughing.

Russia blinked. "But, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania fell. It is no more." he said, or confirmed what his boss had said.

Instead of Lithuania getting mad, which was what Russia had thought he was going to do, he threw back his head and laughed. "No shit! _That _is why I'm like this!" Lithuania laughed.

Lithuania suddenly stopped laughing, and glanced at the first boy. "Where is Poland? He should be back by now." he asked, a strange note of worry in his voice.

The boy stayed silent.

"Estonia. Tell me, where he is." Lithuania ordered.

"I-I don't know Lithuania! When he got back he told me he went to find you! But, he-he never came back." he whispered out the last part.

Lithuania's eyes suddenly teared up slightly, then whiped his eyes with his grimy arm. Then pointed at Russia. "You're taking us with you."

Russia was taken by surprise, again. "W-what?"

"Where's your house?" Lithuania asked, and ignored his surprise.

"In Moscow." Russia said, recovering somewhat.

Lithuania stood there for a moment, then nodded. "Moscow, about a mile from here," he said slowly, then nodded. "I think we can make it that far. Estonia? Latvia? Can you make it to Moscow?" Lithuania asked, and knelt down beside Latvia, who was now coughing.

Estonia nodded. "I can make it. But, I don't think Latvia can without being carried." he said, and glanced at Latvia.

Lithuania nodded, and started to scoop him up when Russia approached at knelt down. "I'll carry him." he said, and held out his arms.

Estonia looked at Lithuania nervously, but Lithuania nodded, and let Russia scoop Latvia up. Latvia snuggled against Russia's coat, and coughed weakly.

"Let's go home."  
~~~~~

When Russia made food (Which he was not very good at), the boys wolfed down every moursel. Russia decided that the children needed new clothes, and called his sister, Ukrain.

"Hello?" she said through the phone.

"Um, sister? I-I need some help." he said nervously, and squirmed in his seat.

"With what?" Ukrain asked, and Russia could tell she was interested.

"Um well, I, um, sort of adopted these children-."

"Oh Russia! Children! That's so cute!" she squealed.

Russia blushed from ear-to-ear. "_Da_. _Da_. I just need help, I've never really taken care of children before, and-."

"But what about Moscow?"

"She was independent, she didn't really need me. But, these children are _dying _Ukrain. Please help me." Russia begged.

"Say no more. I'll be right there." she said, and hung up.  
~~~~~

Russia heard a knock on the door, and opened it ever so slightly. "Hello?"

"Brother, please let me in. It's _freezing _out here!" Ukrain's voice complained from the other side of the thick wooden door.

Russia sighed in relief and let Ukrain in, then shut the door tightly behind her. Russia escorted her into the living room, where Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were passed out on the couch.

Lithuania was laying in a 'hamock position' with his arms and legs dangling off of the arm rest of the couch. Estonia was sleeping in a large chair, and Latvia was asleep on the couch Lithuania was on. Ukrain smiled slightly, and glanced at Russia. "They're cute." she remarked quietly.

Russia nodded slightly, then he clapped his hands. "Up!" he barked.

Lithuania's eyes shot open, and he jumped, making him fall off the couch. Estonia woke up and looked around wildley, but Latvia was still asleep.

Russia frowned slightly. "I was hoping for more obediance." he said stiffly as Lithuania recovered from his fall.

Lithuania scowled at Russia. "What was that for? I haven't slept for two days!" he growled.

Ukrain giggled. "Russia, they're not _dogs_. And, they need attention, not military training." she said, and walked over to Lithuania.

Lithuania straitened up, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for sticking up for me ma'am." he said polietly.

Ukrain smiled. "You're very welcome, young man." she said, and then examined his clothes.

"How long have you been out in the wilderness young man?" she asked.

Lithuania looked thoughtful for a long moment before saying. "Two months ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"Nine, ma'am."

Ukrian glanced at Russia. Then turned back to Lithuania. "Do you know how you ended up there?"

Lithuania thought again, then glanced at his brothers. "Well, I was fighting with my friend Poland, against...I can't remember, it was hazy. Anyway, I remember being full grown, fighting along side my friend. But, we were defeated, and I was...taken away from him. But, I escaped. I met my brothers in the forest, and I-I." Lithuania sighed, and put his head in his hands.

Russia froze slightly. He didn't give it much thought before, but, The Former Grand Duchy of Lithuania, had escaped from his captivity. He remembered taking the empire away from the blonde nation, who was laughing at Lithuania. He glanced at Lithuania again, and he did look like the grand duchy...exept younger.

Lithuania looked up and studied Ukrain. "Wait...don't I know you?" he asked.

Ukrain proabably saw the resemblence too, and shook her head. "No, I've never seen you before." she lied.

Russia had to admit, his sister was a good liar. He knew that Ukrain was under the control of The Grand Duchy of Lithuania until recently.

"Oh, I just thought-."

"Well, I brought some clothes over for you boys, Russia asked me personally to bring them." she said and flashed a grin at Russia.

Russia looked away and shuffled his feet. "Were they Kiev's?" he asked.

Ukrain didn't respond, but nodded. She shooed Lithuania to go put on the clothes she gave him, and woke up Estonia and Latvia. Latvia panicked at first but calmed down, and eventually Ukrain shooed them away to put their clothes on. Moments later, Lithuania appeared in his clothes. He wore a white shirt under a pair of overalls, and a pair of boots to go with it. It was really baggy, but he'd grow into it.

"You look very handsome." Ukrain remarked.

Lithuania grinned. "Thank you ma'am."  
~~~~~

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were all clean, and wore their night clothes that Ukrain had given them.

"Now, off to bed." Russia said, and pointed to the staircase, which lead to their rooms.

They nodded, and Lithuania herded Estonia and Latvia upstairs. Russia looked after them. This time, he wouldn't let his Lithuania get away.


End file.
